theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ace Juggernaut/Chevlair's First Mission
Bhouse, middle of Konoha/B Chevlair Boss sits in his room at a desk with a fat, old woman laying down on the desk. Well, it was a puppet of a fat, old woman. Her name is Granny Huggs. Chevlair sits there with a screwdriver driven through where her heart would be. He had to tighten up a few bolts and refill all of the smoke bombs, because today was the day of his first mission. After about an hour of doing that, he stands up, sweat dripping from his brow, and sighs. "Finally finished." He states as if he had been at work on it for years. He stands her up and looks at her. "Granny, you look good." Chevlair says with a smile. He then jabs at her neck and pushes her head back. He head falls off of her neck, but hangs on a hinge. He then stabs his hands into the stomach of Granny Huggs. He pulls in opposite directions as the stomach portion of the puppet swings open. "Alright, let's get you packed up." Chevlair sighs again. He takes Granny's head and pushes her head into the opening, while the head swings over the neck hanging on by the hinge. He then glances at the clock and notices that he has about 12 minutes before he is supposed to be at his mission. Suddenly hurried, he pushes Granny's hands from the outside of her body, to the inside, like a winter coat. Chevlair tips Granny over and grabs her feet, throws them into the air, and watches them come down into the opening, right next to the arms. He then closes the gap between Granny's stomach by pushing them back together. Chevlair looks at the puppet, now in traveling mode. It looks like a wooden barrel. He then takes two thin straps of cloth, and wraps it around the barrel so that two handles are hanging from it. Chevlair then grabs his dress jacket, throws it on, then grabs the barrel and slings it over his shoulders, like a back pack. He then runs out of his room and toward his front door. "BYE MOM! I'M OFF TO MY FIRST MISSION!" He calls as he swings the door open. "Wait!" His mom says as she runs to the door. She grabs a cup of ramen off of the counter and hands it to him. "Don't forget to eat!" She says as if by rote. She then gives him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck!" "Thanks, Mom." He says with a smile. He then runs out the door, slamming it behind him. Chevlair runs to where he was told to go for the mission. As he arrives there, he sees he is in front of a house with a yard full of weeds. Slightly confused, he figures he should go knock on the door to see what he is supposed to do. He knocks and almost immediately a ragged old lady appears. "You must be here to do the weeding." She growls. By the way she talks you can tell she has been a smoker for most of her life. "Umm...I guess so...I'm not really sure...I was just told to come here." Whispers Chevlair very shyly. The woman was very imposing, and he didn't want to say anything that might make her angry. "Makes sense. I don't think anyone would sign up to weed." "Ha...yeah..." says Chevlair. He thought it was funnier that what he might have shown, but he was scared that if he showed any sort of weakness she would hurt him. "So...where do you want me to start?" "I don't care. Just start." "Haha...alright." He says. You could tell he was fake laughing, but he wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny or not. As soon as he finishes he sentence he scrambles off to start pickin' weeds, tripping on the way there. About an hour has past since he started, and he was almost finished. Keeping his head down he walks forward, grabbing the roots of the plants. As he goes to reach for one, he feels a sharp pain in his hand. He looks down to see that the plant had many thorns. As he pulls his hand back, the spikes retract back into the plant. Faced with his first real challenge, he pulls out a kunai. He swipes at the plant. The kunai hits the plant, the spikes poke out, but the plant is not cut. Stumped by the situation, he decides that he will just dig up the plant. He grabs the kunai firmly and makes a wide circle around the weed. He then begins pulling dirt up from around the weed. Once he has removed enough so he can see all of the roots, he asks the scary lady for a shovel. She throws it to him and it hits him in the nose. He then takes the shovel to the roots and begins to dig. He removes the plant from the soil and throws it in the trash. "Well, that's the last of them." Says Chevlair, just trying to get out of this situation as quick as possible. "Here's your goddamn money. Now get the hell out of here." She says as she throws a sack at him. Chevlair catches the sack, grabs the barrel and runs like hell. When he arrives home, he runs to his room. He dumps out the money from the sack. "5,000? Alright. Fair enough." He says, relieved that he even got out of there without getting more then a scratch. He then puts the money in his wallet. Deciding that with the 30,000 ryo he is in possession of he wants to buy something, he heads to the store. Once in the store, he sees a mysterious scroll for 30,000 ryo. "Screw Attack? Hmm...sounds interesting." He takes the scroll to the cashier and buys it. He then goes to the training field to learn this new move. Category:Blog posts